


The Jealous Security Cloak

by OrdinaryThings



Series: The Security Cloak [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Español | Spanish, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Everett, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: "Creo que alguien está celoso""¿Quién? ¿Esa cosa?"





	The Jealous Security Cloak

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Jealous Security Cloak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523658) by [bulecelup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup), [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove). 



> ¡Y muchas muchas gracias a |bulecelup| y a |GuixonLove| por permtirme traducir estas series. Esta es la última parte y espero lo hayan disfrutado :)
> 
> Notas de la autora :D :
> 
> ¡La última instalación de Ashley y mía en las historias de The Security Cloak! Quisiera decir gracias a todas las personas que han comentado y nos han apoyado. ¡Esperamos hacer mas Everestrange en un futuro! ¡Gracias de nuevo a todos por el apoyo!

Después del nacimiento de sus gemelos en la sede, Stephen y Everett llevaron a sus bebés a casa en el Sanctum Sanctorum de Nueva York, donde los nuevos padres tenían todo preparado para su llegada. Después de algunas noches de insomnio y algunas llamadas telefónicas a Christine y Claire, Stephen y Everett entran en la rutina de cuidar a Victor y Charlotte. Incluso la capa de levitación ayuda.

 

Manteniendo a los bebés abrigados durante la siesta y jugando con ellos mientras Everett o Stephen hacen el trabajo desde casa

 

"Nuestros amigos están en camino de venir a felicitarnos por los gemelos", Everett informó a su esposo una semana más tarde, cuando consigue que Victor se acomode en sus brazos para que lo alimenten. La Capa flota detrás de él, sosteniendo a Charlotte. "Sharon dijo que T'challa, Tony y Natasha están llegando. Los demás vendrán mañana”.

 

Stephen se acerca y toma suavemente a Charlotte de la capa antes de colocarla en el otro brazo de Everett para que pueda ser alimentada. Se inclina y presiona un beso en la frente de Everett antes de enderezarse y permitir que la Capa se asiente sobre sus hombros. "¿Está bien? No pensé que T’Challa podría lograrlo desde que asumió el cargo de Rey de Wakanda".

 

Everett se ríe suavemente e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar a su compañero. "¡T’challa hizo el viaje aquí solo para esta ocasión! Incluso me dijo que le encantaría cuidar a los gemelos cuando esté en la ciudad".

 

De repente, la Capa se agita notablemente, uno de sus extremos se levanta y golpea la parte posterior de la cabeza de Everett.

 

"¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Detente!” Everett grita, tratando de salir de la línea de fuego sin molestar a los gemelos. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

 

Stephen se aleja y bate al final de la Capa. "¡Oye! ¡No hay necesidad de eso! ¡Tranquilízate!”, Regaña él antes de mirar a Everett con una expresión ligeramente divertida.

 

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me sonríes así? Everett frunce el ceño. Él mira de Stephen a la Capa con una mirada de irritación.

 

"Creo que alguien está celoso", responde Stephen antes de mirar por encima del hombro a la Capa.

 

"¿Quien? ¿Esa cosa?"

 

"Sí, y él tiene un nombre".

 

Everett pone los ojos en blanco. "No voy a llamar a esa cosa Stephen Junior. ¡Ya es suficientemente malo que se cuela en la cama con nosotros y básicamente actúe por su propia voluntad!"

 

Stephen acaricia la Capa con dulzura antes de sonreírle a Everett. "Te perdonará si dices que cumple con la mayoría de las tareas de cuidado de niños y solo le preguntarás a T’Challa si no está cerca".

 

"¡Bien! ¡Lo que sea! Solo dile... a él... que deja de ser una molestia y seguirme por todas partes. ¡No necesito otra sombra!"

 

La Capa flota y golpea la cabeza de Everett antes de colocarse sobre las gemelas, cubriéndolas como una manta. Stephen sonríe ante la vista antes de salir de la habitación para prepararse para sus invitados.


End file.
